Para Escribir un Poema
by dinahnuzzler
Summary: Pegasus ha creado una carta muy poderosa. Pero no cualquiera podrá conseguirla. Para encontrar el dueño indicado se ha propuesto realizar un concurso donde sólo ganará aquél con talento lírico: escribir poemas. ¿Podrán los mejores duelistas obtenerla?


**Disclaimer: YuGiOh! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**

**Para Escribir Un Poema:**

**Capítulo I**

**Para Conseguir Una Carta Invencible.**

Seto Kaiba, el joven empresario presidente de la compañía más importante de Japón en lo que a la industria de videojuegos se refiere, hermano del pequeño y adorable preadolescente Mokuba Kaiba, estudiante del Instituto Secundario de Ciudad Dominó y, no menos importante, compañero de clases de Yugi Mouto, actual campeón del Duelo de Monstruos y mejor duelista del mundo al que él nunca había logrado vencer, se encontraba sentado en su despacho aguardando a que su laptop se apagara para colocarla en su maletín y marcharse rumbo al centro de estudios que tanto detestaba.

Ese odio tan grande no se debía pura y exclusivamente a que tendría que intercambiar miradas, como mínimo, con Yugi y compañía, sino que además iba a tener que soportar a cinco profesores diferentes que trataban de dar una clase sobre algo que ni ellos mismos tenían claro. Seto sí entendía todos los temas que los programas del curso abarcaban; los había estudiado unos cuantos años atrás cuando su padre adoptivo lo sometió a un entrenamiento mental exagerado para un niño de su edad. Pero, sin embargo, el más beneficiado había sido él mismo.

Ahora su desempeño académico no era estorbado por unos inútiles docentes que no estaban capacitados para enseñar. Él no necesitaba prestar atención en clase, realizar los trabajos grupales o cumplir con las tareas domiciliarias. Tan sólo esperaba a los exámenes finales y los rendía logrando notas excelentes que le permitían pasar de año a pesar del regular promedio de su desempeño anual que figuraba en sus boletines.

Para lo único que no había encontrado una solución era para las asistencias obligatorias. Debía concurrir a clase todos los malditos días que el curso abarcara, de lo contrario, si se pasaba del límite de faltas permitido automáticamente repetía y tendría que cursar el año nuevamente. En ese caso no había examen que lo salvara.

Y tener que tolerar tantas horas a diario conviviendo con veinte ridículos e inmaduros adolescentes más unos cuantos veteranos fracasados que se denominaban profesores porque no habían encontrado nada más productivo que hacer con sus vidas que repetir teorías que ellos mismos no comprendían a un conjunto de fenómenos que ni se molestaban en prestar atención a lo que decían porque solamente estaban entrenados para captar el sonido del anhelado timbre, podía resultar extenuante, aterrador y desquiciante.

Pero él era inteligente y no dudaba de que lograría idear una estrategia que lo librara de aquella tortura. Y esperaba que fuera pronto, su equilibrio mental estaría en constante amenaza hasta entonces.

Cuando por fin el aparato se apagó lo cerró y lo guardó. Tomó su maletín y salió al pasillo; caminó rumbo a la sala pensando en que Mokuba seguramente estaba terminando de desayunar.

Todos los días llevaba a su hermano hasta la escuela que le quedaba de paso al Instituto Secundario. A pesar de que el chico contaba con una limosina para su uso personal, siempre había insistido en que fuera él quien lo arribara al centro de estudios. Aunque Seto le decía que había adquirido la manía de considerarlo su chofer personal, sabía bien que Mokuba tenía esa actitud simple y sencillamente porque era uno de los pocos momentos que pasaban juntos y a solas, pues la casa y la empresa siempre estaba poblada de desconocidos. Empleados de confianza, sí; pero desconocidos al fin.

Al pasar junto a la cocina se detuvo en seco porque había oído el inconfundible sonido de las carcajadas de su hermano secundado por alguien más. Y muy probablemente una mujer. Seto frunció el ceño disgustado ante la idea de que una de sus empleadas fuera aquella mujer. Él no pagaba sueldos considerablemente elevados para que se estuvieran divirtiendo y distrayendo a Mokuba, incluso influenciándolo quién sabía con qué.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a despedir en ese preciso instante a la empleada se hubiera atrevido a distraerse de sus obligaciones como tal. Entró en la cocina y miró alrededor un poco sorprendido por el panorama con el que se había encontrado. Blanco era el color predominante sobre la mesa de mármol verde ubicada en el centro de la habitación y ese aspecto, que no era el original, se debía a que una gran cantidad de harina estaba esparcida en su superficie. También habían unos recipientes enchastrados y cubiertos con restos de un extraño enjunje espeso de verde color. Y junto a estos, de pie, se encontraban su hermano y cierta compañera de clase que no se alegraba de ver en su casa. Tanto Mokuba como esa chica de corta melena castaña y ojos azules lucían sus respectivos cabellos adornados con cierto polvo blanco, en una cantidad considerable.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le preguntó a su hermano menor mientras se acercaba a la mesa observando el desorden que sobre ella había.

-Bueno, Seto. Hoy tenemos una fiesta en la escuela, nuestro profesor de Arte se tomará su licencia y nosotros planeamos despedirlo con una merienda compartida. Y como los alimentos debían ser caseros yo traté de prepararlo.

-¿Y por qué no compraste algo?- Seto estudiaba el ahora gris cabello de su hermano menor.

-Dije que tenía que ser casero, hecho en casa por nosotros mismos, no comprado.

-¿Y crees que vas a ser el primero en comprar algo?- interrogó a la vez que le sacudía el pelo repleto de harina. Mokuba se apartó enseguida porque le entraba en los ojos.

-Yo no soy un tramposo- Mokuba se fregaba la vista con los puños-. Por eso llamé a Tea para que me ayudara a preparar un pastel.

-¡Oh, qué bien!- ironizó el mayor de los Kaiba dirigiéndole una breve ojeada a Tea- Veo que fue de mucha ayuda.

-No fue su culpa Seto; yo no soy muy bueno para seguir indicaciones- y al decir esto miró apenado a su amiga. Tea sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta antes de crear algo que pueda intoxicar a tus compañeros- Kaiba dijo esto de la forma más seria que pudo, sin embargo, aunque no sonreía, en sus mejillas habían dos huequitos que indicaban que estaba aguantándose para no hacerlo.

-Ah, y tú cocinas mejor, ¿no?- Mokuba no estaba para nada contento con aquel comentario de su hermano.

No- respondió sencillamente mientras aproximaba su nariz al recipiente que contenía la peligrosa pasta verde. La retiró enseguida al detectar el repugnante olor que desprendía-. Pero tampoco lo intento porque suelo preveer desastres. Yo sé que la humanidad no es perfecta y tiene grandes defectos, pero no quiero extinguirla tan pronto.

Mokuba rió al escuchar las palabras de Seto, él siempre había creído lo contrario: que si Seto lograba construir un arma letal la utilizaría contra su propia especie.

Tea sonrió, Kaiba acababa de decir algo en cierto modo gracioso. Claro, acompañado con un poco de ironía, pero divertido. Como si este Kaiba y el que ella conocía del Instituto no fueran la misma persona.

-De acuerdo, Seto- dijo el preadolescente de ojos grises ya con la risa bastante controlada-, compraré algo en el camino tan sólo para no afectar el bienestar de nuestra raza.

-Vámonos entonces- ordenó Seto enfilando hacia la puerta.

Mokuba lo observó con los ojos y la boca abiertos no creyendo que Seto iba a obligarlo a concurrir a la escuela con ese aspecto.

-Sí, pero espera a que me cambie.

Su hermano lo miró por encima del hombro y sentenció:

-Tienes cinco minutos para eso, de lo contrario te llevará el chofer.

El chico no perdió ni un segundo más en discutir con su hermano y corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en ella de golpe.

-Tea, tú también necesitas arreglarte, ¿no es así?

Tea no supo qué responder, ella no lucía tan mal como Mokuba. Apenas tenía un poco de harina en el cabello y en el rostro que con tan sólo sacudírselos desaparecerían casi totalmente. Y no tenía mucha confianza con Kaiba -ninguna, mejor dicho- para usar su casa como tocador a pesar de que Mokuba se lo permitiera.

-No creo que haga falta- Kaiba anticipó su respuesta-, si se ve adorable- y miró a su compañera de clase. Tea quedó estupefacta ante las palabras del joven empresario. No lo podía creer, ¿Seto Kaiba le estaba dedicando un cumplido? "Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo supongo" se dijo al mismo tiempo que una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas infartantes iba apareciendo en su rostro-. Todos los payasos lo son- culminó Kaiba sonriendo triunfantemente.

La expresión de Tea fue variando, pasando primero por la sorpresa y terminando con el enojo. Era obvio que un halago de Kaiba tenía segundas intenciones y no muy amables.

-Ya, Seto. Eres un desubicado- dijo Mokuba-. Ignóralo Tea o te sacará canas- y salió de la cocina.

Seto se volteó hacia el aparato de música que las cocineras solían utilizar durante el trabajo, con su permiso siempre y cuando escucharan música "de verdad", y giró el dial cambiando de estación, impidiendo que el ritmo rockandrollero de aquella canción continuara contaminando sus oídos, su cerebro…

-¿Qué pusiste? ¿No me digas que escuchas "Melodías Profundas"?- preguntó Tea con incredulidad. Kaiba asintió mientras buscaba algo en los armarios-. Pero es la peor emisora que hay en todo Japón.

Seto se acercó con un par de guantes de limpieza y un recipiente en sus manos. Dejó este último sobre la mesa y se puso los guantes.

-No lo creo, es la única emisora que vale la pena- respondió mientras agarraba el recipiente con la peligrosa mezcla ideada por su hermano y vertía la misma en el tarro que él había sacado.

-No creo que valga la pena escuchar un programa donde sólo transmiten melodías sin letras todo el día- opinó la joven sin perderse detalles de lo que Kaiba hacía.

-La melodía es lo más importante de la música- Seto había terminado de poner la pasta en el tarro y lo tapó.

-En realidad- dijo Tea- una canción sin letra no nos deja ningún mensaje porque en ella se encuentra lo que su autor nos quiso transmitir.

-Te equivocas- aseveró Kaiba abandonando su labor y dirigiendo su atención hacia su interlocutora-. Mediante la melodía se nos expresan cosas que con las palabras no siempre se pueden decir. En ella se nos transmiten cosas que somos libres de interpretarlas como se nos plazca. En cambio, la letra es demasiado objetiva, cerrada y siempre nos reducen las posibilidades de interpretación a una. ¿Sabías que muchas veces las letras esconden mensajes subliminales de contenido comercial o político? Yo puedo asegurarte que si escucharas la melodía de tu canción favorita podrías entenderla de una forma diferente y captarías detalles que quedan opacados por la letra- Tea estaba estupefacta ante el discurso argumentativo de Kaiba.

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma…

-Míralo de este modo- Seto comenzó a quitarse los guantes-. A ti te gusta bailar, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- era muy sorprendente que Kaiba conociera uno de sus gustos, el más importante.

-Eso me da la razón- tomó la pregunta de Tea como una afirmación sin siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de responderle-. No podrías danzar sólo con la letra, ¿o sí? Necesitas de la melodía para eso; incluso la letra puede desconcentrarte.

-Es cierto…

-Ya terminé, Seto. Podemos irnos ya- Mokuba entró corriendo en la cocina luciendo otras prendas completamente limpias y ahora su cabello se mostraba negro y brillante como de costumbre.

-Bien, andando, ya que saliste del salón de belleza- su hermano tomó el recipiente con una mano y con la otra agarró el maletín que había dejado en el suelo.

-Seto, ¿qué llevas ahí?- preguntó el chico señalando el tarro.

-Me aseguraré de librar al mundo de tu peligroso invento tóxico para siempre- le respondió Kaiba mayor.

Mokuba se rió y siguió a su hermano rumbo a la salida. Estando en el pasillo recordó algo y volvió a mirar a la cocina.

-Vamos Tea. ¿O piensas quedarte aquí?

-¿Qué?- la joven no salía de su asombro, seguía reflexionando sobre su reciente debate acerca de la música.

-Que vengas porque Seto va a llevarte a ti también. Los dos van al mismo lugar.

Su hermano frunció el ceño tratando de recordar cuando se había ofrecido a ser el chofer de aquella intolerable chica.

-No creo que tu hermano esté de acuerdo con eso- dijo Tea.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Mokuba encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su hermano aguardando que manifestara su posición al respecto.

Seto suspiró irritado.

-Apúrate antes de que lo reconsidere- dijo y continuó su caminata hacia la puerta principal.

Mokuba entró corriendo a la cocina, jaló a Tea del brazo y a continuación prácticamente la arrastró hacia la salida. Ambos corrieron hasta el coche blanco de vidrios azules de Kaiba, quien había encendido el motor intencionalmente para que se apuraran. No iba a tolerar un viaje largo con esa joven; recorrería el trayecto hasta el Instituto Secundario en el menor tiempo posible.

Su hermano y Tea entraron en la parte posterior del auto y enseguida este comenzó a andar. Ambos conversaban muy a gusto mientras Seto se concentraba en infringir la mayor cantidad de señales de tránsito posible. En apenas cinco minutos llegaron a una confitería y estacionó el auto allí.

-Espérame Tea- dijo Mokuba. Ella sonrió, ¿a dónde podría irse?-, no tardo.

-Si quiere acompañarte que vaya- dijo Seto volteándose y posando sus ojos en Tea.

"Vaya forma sutil de pedirme que me vaya" pensó ella.

-Sí, quiero ir contigo Mokuba- dijo mientras descendía del vehículo. Ambos entraron en la confitería y permanecieron dentro aproximadamente tres minutos durante los cuales Seto estuvo muy impaciente. Quería quitarse lo que aún restaba del viaje lo más pronto posible de encima. Pensó en prender la radio pero al posar su dedo sobre el botón de esta recordó su reciente plática con Tea al respecto e inmediatamente cambió de opinión. Ahora estaba bastante molesto con su actitud; había sido una estupidez conversar tan abiertamente con ella. Pero en el momento no había podido evitar la necesidad de demostrarle que hasta en esas cosas tan insignificantes él era superior.

Mokuba y su amiga regresaron al auto riendo quien sabía de qué y entraron en él.

-No me imaginaba que a Yugi le gustaran, la verdad- dijo Mokuba mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad. Tea asintió; en sus manos tenía un paquete envuelto con papel blanco que contenía algo que había adquirido en la confitería.

Kaiba aceleró y el viaje fue retomado a toda velocidad. Apenas transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de que Mokuba se despidiera y enfilara hacia la entrada de la escuela. Entonces comenzaría la peor parte. Si antes Seto había conducido al límite de tolerancia de rapidez, ahora estaba excedido; pero era necesario. Pretendía asustar a su compañera de clase para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Además, deseaba llegar pronto y alejarse de ella.

Tea estaba un poco sorprendida por la velocidad a la que viajaban y, aunque sentía un poco de vértigo, la sensación predominante era la intriga. Esa curiosidad se debía a la extraña presencia de aquél recipiente sobre el asiento junto a Kaiba. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de este? ¿Dónde?

-Llegamos- Seto estacionó su auto y bajó a la acera. Tea hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias por traerme- le dijo y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada del Instituto; como aún faltaban varios minutos para el horario de entrada no habían muchos alumnos en el patio, así que los testigos de su llegada junto a Kaiba no eran muchos. Al menos no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Seto se quedó observándola junto a su auto hasta que ella entró. Él no tenía ningún apuro, antes tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

Agarró el recipiente y cerró la puerta del coche. En vez de entrar al patio del Instituto Secundario caminó hasta el edificio siguiente e ingresó en él. Se trataba de una pizzería, aunque también se servían otros tipos de alimentos. Llegó hasta el mostrador y colocó el recipiente arriba mientras aguardaba a que Madison, el joven hijo del dueño del comercio, lo atendiera, algo que ocurrió prácticamente enseguida.

-Buenos días, ¿qué te sirvo?- le preguntó cordialmente sonriendo. "A los clientes hay que recibirlos y despedirlos con una sonrisa" le había aconsejado su padre.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- le preguntó Seto mientras una de sus manos señalaba el recipiente.

Los ojos azules, prácticamente violetas, de Madison descendieron lentamente hasta posarse en el tarro a la vez que su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo.

-No. ¿Qué es?- su voz sonaba desconfiada y eso se debía a una sola razón: ya había tenido antes una conversación con Kaiba que comenzaba con la pregunta "¿Sabes que es esto?" e involucraba un recipiente tapado.

-Un nuevo ingrediente secreto- dijo Seto, sus ojos lanzaban chispas de malicia.

Madison puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba.

-Ah, mirá. ¿Qué te sirvo?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez sin sonreír.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer con él?- continuó Kaiba ignorando la pregunta.

El joven de ojos azules, prácticamente violetas, y largo cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo oiría y luego volvió a mirar a Kaiba.

-No pienso hacer nada- aclaró-. Involucrarme con tus ingredientes secretos ya me ha traído muchos problemas.

_**Flashback.**_

Madison dejó una bandeja que contenía cuatro botellitas de "yogurt especial" sobre el mostrador y tomó una franela para limpiar el mismo. Comenzó a fregarlo concentradamente hasta que al fin logró su cometido. Revisó detenidamente la brillante superficie para cerciorarse de que no conservara ninguna mancha, ninguna partícula de polvo y que reflejara casi como un espejo. Todo estaba bien; sus ojos azules, prácticamente violetas, lucían tan cautivantes como siempre, su cabello estaba bien peinado, ese vestido color crema con un gran escote detrás del cual se escondía un busto bastante desarrollado también se veía bien… Madison se preguntó qué diablos hacía contemplando el reflejo cuando el original seguramente lucía mejor así que alzó un poco la vista. "Oh, sí. Se ve mucho mejor."

-Buenos días- dijo aquella joven luego de carraspear.

Madison abandonó su contemplación dándose cuenta de que su deber era atender a los clientes. Miró a la chica con esa intención pero ni bien abrió la boca para enunciar el típico "buenos días, ¿qué le sirvo?" volvió a cerrarla debido al asombro que le provocó saber que estaba ante la joven más bonita de Ciudad Dominó.

-¿No me cobras un yogurt de durazno?- preguntó la mujer de cabello negro lacio y ojos azules un poco incómoda por la forma en que él la estaba observando.

-Sí- le dijo Madison asintiendo periódicamente ahora con una extensa y blanca sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No podrías apurarte?- le preguntó ella luego de unos segundos durante los cuales el muchacho no se había movido y mucho menos le había quitado los ojos de encima-. Tengo el tiempo justo para tomar algo antes de volver a trabajar.

Madison sacudió su cabeza tratando de librarse del atontamiento que llevaba encima y asintió.

-Enseguida- dijo y se volteó inmediatamente, llevándose puesto a uno de los trabajadores que cargaba una bandeja con helados. Estos fueron a dar al piso.

-¡Diablos Mad!- dijo otra joven de cabello castaño y oscuros ojos verdes que ahora estaba a su lado- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocasionar un caos cuando las cosas están al alcance de tus manos?- y al decir esto tomó una de las botellitas que habían sobre el mostrador y se la alcanzó a la clienta.

Madison abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¡No, esa no!- gritó.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la muchacha de negro cabello.

-Porque… está vencido- aclaró y se abalanzó sobre el mostrador estirando su brazo para quitarle la botella de la mano. Pero enseguida la joven se volteó y puso la misma a la altura de sus ojos.

-Aquí dice que vence en marzo del año próximo- dijo.

-Ya, Mad. Ve a limpiar lo que ensuciaste y no estorbes- dijo su compañera de trabajo.

-Pero…

-Son veinte yenes- lo interrumpió.

-Aquí tienes- la mujer dejó el dinero justo sobre el mostrador y destapó la botella. Madison observó aterrado como dirigía la misma hacia su boca.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-Eso ocurrió por una falta de atención- dijo Kaiba-. Pero esta vez estarás más atento y todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan que…

-No voy a estar más atento porque no pienso hacer nada.

-Vamos- Seto trataba de convencerlo-, te pagaré.

-No me interesa- Mad ya se estaba enojando.

-¿Crees que si les ofreciera dinero a tus compañeros de trabajo no lo harían?

-…

-Eres el hijo del dueño y no van a despedirte por esto.

-…

Unos minutos después Seto Kaiba ingresaba al salón cargando en una mano su maletín mientras la otra permanecía en el bolsillo de su gabardina azul. Era el momento de afrontar la patética clase de literatura. Avanzó hasta el fondo y ocupó el último asiento de la fila que estaba junto a la ventana.

En la otra punta del salón se hallaba Yugi conversando muy entretenidamente con Joey, Tristán y Tea. Esta observó a Kaiba cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el aula y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que no llevaba el recipiente consigo. Se preguntó si lo habría dejado en el coche, pero regresó su atención a sus amigos convenciéndose de que eso era algo que jamás iba a saber.

-Buenos días mis adorables alumnos- dijo la rubia profesora de enormes gafas tras las que se escondían dos ojos verdes al entrar al salón-. Hoy vamos a tener una clase bastante atípica y apuesto a que no adivinan por qué.

Hubo un gran silencio de parte de los alumnos.

"¿Porque la va a dictar un profesor de verdad?" pensó Seto.

-Veo que no se lo imaginan así que yo les voy a contar. ¡Hoy nos visita una celebridad!

"¿Otra más aparte del Payaso Plin Plin? pensó Seto.

-¿Quieren saber cuál? Pues denle la bienvenida a al magnífico señor Maximilliam Pegasus- y señaló a la entrada.

Todos los alumnos siguieron con la mirada su brazo y permanecieron observando la puerta por dende el creador del Magic and Wizard entraría.

"Magnifica señora" pensó Seto recostándose en el respaldo de su banco. Esa sería, sin duda alguna, la peor clase del año. Y la más larga.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz muy delicada que pertenecía a un hombre alto de largo cabello blanco que acababa de ingresar en el salón.

-Buenos días- respondieron a coro casi todos los alumnos pues Seto sólo bostezó.

-Seguramente se preguntarán qué hago yo visitándolos- dijo Pegasus con sus típicos ademanes.

-Sí- respondieron a coro casi todos los alumnos pues Seto estaba muy ocupado en sacar su laptop, colocarla sobre la mesa del asiento y abrirla para ponerse hacer algo interesante.

-Maximilliam tiene algo muy importante para informarles…

"¡Wow! Ya se tutean como grandes amigas" pensó Seto mientras encendía el aparato.

-… y sería bueno que todos presten atención- al decir las tres últimas palabras la profesora clavó su vista en Kaiba. Luego de tantos meses de clase parecía conocerlo muy bien. Pero eso no quería decir que Seto tomaría en cuenta su recomendación.

-Lo que quiero comunicarles- dijo Pegasus dando comienzo a su largo discurso- es que el Instituto Secundario de Ciudad Dominó será la sede de mi próximo campeonato.

Kaiba se mordió el labio al escucharlo. "Con que otro de los patéticos torneos de Pegasus" pensó.

-Será una competencia donde cada uno de ustedes desplegará al máximo sus habilidades. Y quien logre vencer en ella se convertirá en el poseedor de mi más reciente creación: ¡Trollkarler Gothico- y señaló hacia la entrada por la que ingresaron dos hombres que arrastraban una mesa negra de rueditas. Sobre esta había una caja de vidrio que contenía en su interior una tarjeta desconocida del Magic and Wizard sujeta a una plaqueta azul-, una carta invencible!

Murmullos de asombro invadieron el salón. Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír y ver; todos.

Seto cerró su laptop porque ahora sí el tema le interesaba. Y su interés creció aún más cuando Pegasus comenzó a enumerar las increíbles habilidades que aquél monstruo del clan de magos tenía. Era, sin duda alguna, una carta invencible que haría invencible a quien la obtuviera.

-Supongo- continuó el empresario que permanecía de pie junto a su creación- que querrán saber qué tiene que ver todo esto con su clase de Literatura.

-Sí- respondieron algunos alumnos en coro, otros permanecieron perplejos ante la situación.

-Maximilliam y yo coincidimos en que muchos alumnos son fanáticos del Duelo de Monstruos y que serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener esta carta. Por eso decidimos que lo mejor era aprovechar esto a favor de la educación- aclaró la profesora con una gran sonrisa.

-Como les había dicho, para obtener esta carta tendrán que desplegar al máximo sus habilidades, pero no cualquier tipo de habilidad. Me refiero a las literarias- los alumnos lo observaron confundidos; Pegasus comenzaba a hablar en otro idioma-. Para conseguir esta carta tendrán que poseer un gran talento lírico pues solamente obtendrá a Trollkarler Gothico aquél que escriba el mejor poema. En eso consistirá mi competencia: será un torneo de poesía.

Todos los alumnos quedaron asombrados, todos.

Seto cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir sin lograr recuperarse del impacto. ¿Había oído bien o se lo había imaginado todo? ¿Acaso Pegasus estaba delirando? Aquello era más ridículo que querer alcanzar un avión montado en un avestruz aguardando a que levante vuelo. ¿Por qué un poema? ¿Por qué no un torneo normal duelos? ¿Qué Pegasus aún no se había dado cuenta que desde que había creado el juego todo, absolutamente todo en Ciudad Dominó se resolvía con duelos? No, no podía ser…

-Para participar sólo tendrán que escribir un poema original que sea lo bastante bueno como para ganar. Tendrán una semana para eso porque el sábado se llevará a cabo una jornada en la que se expondrán sus obras y la mejor de ellas saldrá del veredicto de un jurado integrado por los mejores poetas de Ciudad Dominó.

-¿Qué más que desearles buena suerte muchachos?- dijo la profesora- Aunque esto no se trata de suerte- y miró a Joey-, se trata de talento. Lo único que puedo recomendarles es que se pongan a trabajar desde ya para lograr crear el mejor poema porque, aunque faltan diez minutos para que toque el timbre, por hoy los dejaré salir antes.

Los pocos alumnos que no eran fanáticos del M&W abandonaron el salón antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Adiós- dijeron la profesora y Pegasus saliendo del aula seguidos por los hombres que llevaban la mesa con la carta.

-Escribir poemas- le dijo Yugi a Tea con una sonrisa. Ella asintió sonriendo de igual forma.

-¿Qué es lo bueno de eso?- preguntó Joey harta de las sonrisitas- Tendré que estudiar para escribir un buen poema. Ni siquiera sé qué es un verso, una estrofa, una rima asonante o consonante…

-Pues si sabes los nombres de esos conceptos significa que no todo está perdido- dijo Tristán.

Kaiba cerró su maletín y abandonó el salón muy enojado. Salió del Instituto Secundario rumbo a la pizzería al igual que muchos otros alumnos que optaban por concurrir allí debido a que los precios eran más bajos que los de la cantina del centro educativo. Pero obviamente esa no era la razón que motivaba al empresario a ir allí.

Entró en el comercio y avanzó hasta el mostrador sacando uno de los bancos de las mesas en el camino y llevándolo consigo. Se sentó en él junto al mostrador como si de la barra de un bar se tratara y aguardó a que Madison lo atendiera.

El joven de largo cabello castaño claro se acercó con una bandeja en su mano que contenía varios potes de plástico. La dejó a un costado y se dirigió a su cliente favorito.

-Seto, ¿qué te sirvo?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Caramelos de cianuro- dijo secamente el aludido.

-Enseguida- dijo Mad y se fue hacia la vitrina de golosinas. Leyó cartel por cartel buscando los caramelos de… ¿cianuro? Regresó al lugar donde Seto se encontraba y le preguntó-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué se debe tu nueva cara de asesino contenido?

Seto lo miró fijamente con su nueva faceta y le informó lo siguiente:

-Pegasus acaba de enseñarnos la carta más poderosa del Duelo de Monstruos.

-Y tú quisiste comprársela pero él dijo que no estaba en venta- concluyó el muchacho de hermosos ojos azules, prácticamente violetas.

Seto negó con la cabeza.

-Organizó un torneo y el ganador será el que obtenga esa carta.

-Genial, Seto. Sólo tienes que ganar ese campeonato y la carta será tuya- Madison le palmeó el hombro sonriendo pero Kaiba volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Jamás ganaré ese torneo- aseveró.

-Claro que lo ganarás- lo animó el otro muchacho-. Ya fuiste el Campeón del Magic and Wizard una vez, no veo por qué no puedes serlo de nuevo.

-Porque ese campeonato no consiste en duelos. Para ganarlo hay que escribir un poema.

Los cautivantes ojos de Madison se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Un poema?- preguntó. Luego su expresión facial cambió- ¿Así que tendrás que ponerte sentimental para conseguir esa carta?- rió.

-Eso me resultaría imposible. Por eso dije que jamás ganaría ese campeonato. Soy incapaz de escribir un estúpido poema, ni siquiera un mínimo pensamiento lírico puedo tener.

-Págale a alguien para que lo escriba por ti- susurró Mad.

Seto lo pensó asintiendo.

-No lo había pensado pero eso haré. Le pagaré al mejor poeta de Ciudad Dominó para que me escriba el mejor poema.

-Eh… Seto, no creo que eso sea posible- advirtió el otro muchacho-. Pegasus te conoce y sabe que harías cualquier cosa para adquirir esa tarjeta, incluso sobornar a los poetas. No dudo de que él ya les haya pagado para que no te ayudaran.

-Aquí hay una mesa libre con cinco asientos- oyeron que Tea decía. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas al lugar donde la chica se encontraba.

-Genial- dijo Joey acercándose al sitio junto a su hermana y sus otros dos amigos-. Es una suerte que hayas venido, Serenity, y que encontremos una mesa vacía.

La chica asintió mientras se sentaba. Todos los demás la imitaron.

-Eso no importa- dijo Seto retomando la conversación-. Les ofreceré el doble de lo que él les haya pagado.

Madison negó con la cabeza.

-Pegasus no es tonto. Seguramente ya previó eso y les dijo que si tú les ofrecías más dinero él también lo haría.

Seto cerró su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, pero se contuvo enseguida el concluir que Mad tenía razón. Lo único afectado por su furia fue el mostrador.

-Hey, Mana- Yugi llamó a la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes oscuros que también atendía el local. Ella se acercó a la mesa-. Tómanos la orden.

-¿Qué se supone que haré entonces?- preguntó Seto irritado.

-No sé, Seto. Creo que no te queda otra más que escribir el poema tú.

-Ah, Mana- dijo Joey luego de que la chica dejara el pedido en la mesa-. Se me olvidó pedirte que me traigas uno de esos postres de menta que me encantan.

-Enseguida- dijo Mana y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte posterior del mostrador. Pero sonrió maliciosamente al pasar junto a Kaiba y notar que cerca de Mad había una bandeja con varios de los postres que Joey pretendía. Rápidamente tomó uno y se alejó sin prestar atención a las quejas de su compañero de trabajo.

-Oye, ese es el pedido de la mesa…- Mad miró a Kaiba y sonrió-. Al menos los antecedentes han servido de algo.

Seto se encogió de hombros, el plan ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Seto, no es tan difícil escribir un poema. Piensa en algo a lo que le dedicarías uno y así será mucho más fácil componerlo.

-No se me ocurre nada- dijo Seto desganado.

Madison fijó sus ojos azules prácticamente violetas en un punto y se concentró en encontrar una idea. La misma se le ocurrió en menos de quince segundos.

-¡Ya sé! Escríbele un poema a tu hermano.

Seto posó su vista en el mostrador analizando la posibilidad.

-Oye Serenity- dijo Joey-, en el Instituto han organizado un concurso de poemas y como tú eres mi máxima inspiración yo te dedicaré el mío.

Seto y Mad cruzaron miradas. Este último se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-El tuyo será mucho mejor.

-Muchas gracias, Joey- dijo Serenity muy emocionada.

-No se trata de eso- aclaró Seto-. Si Wheeler pensó en esa posibilidad es porque es muy tonta.

-Bueno, piensa una tú entonces- dijo Madison enojado.

-Joey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Yugi alarmado ante el aspecto de su rubio amigo. Joey tenía la cara azul y no paraba de toser-. ¡Por favor, llamen a un médico!

Tea se paró inmediatamente para sacar el celular de su cartera y al mirar a un lado su mirada se cruzó con la de Kaiba. Ahora entendía todo…

Seto se volteó hacia Mad otra vez al percatarse de que ella lo observaba.

-Iré a encargarme de ese asunto- dijo el joven de cabello castaño claro y adorables ojos azules, prácticamente violetas, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Yugi.

Seto permaneció sentado mirando hacia el techo aún muy irritado, su broma ya no le ocasionaba mucha gracia, ya no le resultaba tan divertida. Pegasus lo tenía donde lo quería. Su plan era perfecto y el joven empresario presidente de la Corporación Kaiba estaba seguro de que el objetivo del mismo era que él no obtuviera esa carta. Madison tenía razón, Pegasus lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el era incapaz de cometer un acto tan cursi como escribir un poema. Esta vez su inteligencia no podía socorrerlo. ¿Acaso habría algo que sí?

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo alguien sentándose a su lado. La voz sonaba como la de una mujer, así que Seto se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

**Continuará.

* * *

**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Bueno, aquéllos que ya me han leído antes sabrán que detesto las N/A largas pero en este caso es necesaria. He aquí un pequeño shortfic de cinco capítulos que en mi clasificación personal entra dentro de la categoría de Fics R, como Cheshire. **

**Sé que este fic tiene a los personajes con la personalidad muy cambiada de lo que el canon dicta, pero es muy difícil atenerme al mismo cuando los personajes se ven obligados a hacer algo tan atípico para el anime como escribir poesía. Mi disculpas a los fanáticos de las personalidades originales por esto.**

**Madison es un nombre masculino de origen alemán que significa el hijo del gran guerrero Maud y Mad es su abreviación. Me gustó mucho y por eso lo utilicé con uno de mis personajes favoritos de YuGiOh! , supongo que ya sabrán a quién me refiero. Y lo estaré utilizando también en mi fic S Torneo Dacia.**

**El único personaje creado por mí en esta historia es la profesora de literatura, el resto son originales de la serie. No cuento al padre de Mad porque no aparece en el fic, sólo es mencionado.**

**La principal categoría de esta historia es poesía, y como tenía tres opciones para elegir la secundaria y me resultaba muy difícil determinar cuál era más relevante decidí clasificarla como general, al menos por ahora.**

**No quiero encajonar este fic con una pareja, porque no es exactamente un fic romántico. Es otro el objetivo que el mismo persigue.**

**He puesto todo mi empeño en detectar cualquier falta de ortografía y corregirla, pero no soy infalible, así que si pudieran avisarme al respecto mediante un mensaje privado desde mi perfil lo agradecería.**

**Hay algo que me gustaría pedirles a los lectores, y es que se tomaran la molestia de votar en la encuesta sobre la pareja que preferirían para Seto, está publicada en mi perfil. **

**Eso es todo, sé que esta nota ha sido más aburrida que escuchar Melodías Profundas, pero reitero: era necesaria. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**

**Dinah Nuzzler.**


End file.
